


So Sweet (You Make my Mouth Water)

by analog_romeo



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Emetophilia, Established Relationship, Flesh Curtains AU, I listened to too much MSI while writing this, M/M, Shameless Puke Porn, Stuffing, Young Rick, whether or not this au is incestuous is up to the reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analog_romeo/pseuds/analog_romeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick likes to bring back souvenirs from planets his band plays at. This time he brings back space candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Sweet (You Make my Mouth Water)

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get enough puke porn. [I know, the title is cliche as shit. I know.]

Morty went to most of the shows, but that settled down after a while. It wasn’t so much that he was _bored_ with it, as it was, he’d accepted touring as a part of Rick’s life.

He laughed to himself. He was dating an interdimensional sensation, a rockstar that toured across galaxies. How lucky he was that Rick was all his.

This show was in a completely different planetary system, on a planet that was much like earth. With the way timezones worked in different parts of space, most concerts went on until after midnight wherever Rick was playing, but when he got back it was a much different time where Morty was.

He was sprawled across the couch, scrolling through whatever on his phone. Rick could be home any minute, which made him smile. The best part about time in space was that touring didn’t mean Rick would be gone for months at a time, he could portal himself right back to Morty as soon as he was ready to go home.

Speak of the devil, a bright green portal swelled up in the middle of the living room, and Rick plundered out, along with the stench of sweat and foreign bodies.

Morty sprang up from the sofa, flinging his phone behind him and wrapped Rick up in a hug. The taller man laughed and pulled away from the hug to press a kiss to his Morty’s forehead.

“Guess what I brought?” Rick sang.

“Hmm. More alien drugs? Space booze?” Morty stuck his tongue out.

“Better,” he said, pulling out a bag. “Space _candy_ ,”

Morty’s eyes widened at the neon, glowing candy before him. “Ooh,”

“Last planet I played at was a lot like earth’s Tokyo,” he rambled. “Everything was bright and pretty. The candy store I went to was insane.”

“Does it taste funny?”

“Nah,” he shrugged. “Tried some. It tastes like the stuff you’re used to, only a shitton sweeter.”

The younger boy picked some up and studied it. It didn’t look any different, either, albeit the color. Just your average hard candy, except it practically _radiated._ It varied from hot pink to a blue even more neon than Rick’s dyed hair.

“I figured you’d like it,” he smirked. “But not as much as you’d like puking it up.” With that, he leaned over and pecked Morty on the cheek.

Morty marveled at the thought, getting a little tingly down below. He wondered if the color would be as pungent after coming back up. He shivered a little just thinking about it. “Heh. Yeah.”

Rick rubbed his hands together excitedly. “Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s try some!”

He was nervous, but just as eager. He picked some up and pulled at the clear wrapping with shaking fingers.

“C’mon, you’re so fucking _slow_ ,” Rick nagged. He took the candy from Morty and ripped the wrapper off. Gently, he took the teen boy by the chin and pulled on it so he’d open his mouth. Trying hard to contain his giddiness, he popped a candy into Morty’s mouth.

His pulse raced the moment the taste hit his tongue. It was so _sweet_ , so loaded with sugar that the candy felt loud in his mouth. He laughed hard at the feeling that flooded through him, and instant sugar rush mixed with the adrenaline of what he was about to do.

“More more more,” Rick pushed. He didn’t have to, Morty was already too excited to back out.

Morty picked up a couple handfuls of the brightly colored stuff and gave it to Rick, which he happily twisted open and set into a pile on the table in front of them.

He picked up about five or six of them and fed them to Morty, who giggled as he chewed them. After he swallowed, he leaned in a little closer, enjoying the intimacy with Rick.

“Wait wait wait,” Rick stood up and almost ran to the fridge. He pulled out four tall cans of soda.

“Ah,” These were from a few shows ago. Really bright green novelty cola from some other, similar planet with big futuristic cities.

Rick sat them down on the table next to the candy and cracked one open, resuming his position beside Morty. He tilted the boy’s chin upward and pressed the soda to his lips, turning the bottom end up as Morty drank.

He chugged until he downed the entire thing, his readiness and excitement setting in. Rick picked up a few of the purple candies and pushed them into Morty’s mouth, letting his fingertips linger there. Morty giggled both nervously and in lust. He knew exactly what this was turning into.

Morty started chewing the candy softly after Rick slowly, seductively pulled his fingers out of his mouth. After being chewed up for a while, the candy would start to fizz, a feeling that tickled down his throat after he swallowed it. Without being prompted, he opened his mouth and waited.

Rick chuckled. He opened another soda and fed it to Morty, who drank it eagerly. He was about halfway through with it when he felt his stomach start to churn. Still, he finished the can off.

He brought his fist to his chest and belched, then laughed, opening his mouth again for more.

Instead of more candy, Rick forced another can of soda down Morty’s throat. He gagged a few times as he swallowed, excess dripping down his chin. Rick wiped it up with two fingers, guiding it past his lips and into his mouth. He pushed them farther, gliding them to the back of Morty’s throat, experimentally brushing over his uvula.

He heaved in response, grabbing Rick by the wrist and pulling his drool-covered fingers out of his mouth. Rick laughed at this and Morty hummed, face flushed and stupid happy.

Morty let himself fall into subspace as Rick continued to overfill him with candy. He finished the rest of it sloppily, neon blue and purple spit dripping from his lower lip.

He swallowed hard, feeling his gut overflow. One wrong move meant everything was gonna come up.

Rick wasn’t done, though. If Morty had too much, it wasn’t enough. He bounced on the couch, opening the last soda and setting it back on the table. He grabbed Morty’s hips and picked him up, then set him down on his lap. Then he went right back to what he was going.

Two or three sips in, Morty felt nauseous. At the same time he wanted to stop, he also wanted to release. He sucked in his gut and started to chug. What he couldn’t swallow spilled all over his face and his shirt.

He pulled away to cough, then to burp, but pressed his lips back to the can and sucked it back.

With about half the can left he could feel that familiar saliva starting to form in his mouth. Morty ripped away from the can and pushed it from his face.

“Are you gonna throw up, baby?” Rick laughed.

Morty nodded, giggling drunkenly. He hiccupped, heaved and tried to still himself. The spit forming in his mouth was too much, and he gagged, then doubled over and puked.

Rick rubbed his belly as a rainbow of neon pooled from his mouth. He stopped only to burp or choke between heaves, but felt an almost sexual release each time he vomited. Breathing hard, he wiped his mouth, but continued puking.

He could feel Rick getting hard, too, as he sat in his lap. Morty laughed, strings of vomit falling from his mouth. He was fully hard, too.

He could bet Rick wanted to get off after this. But the release of puking alone was enough for Morty. After he settled down, Rick took his jaw in his hand, and lifted it up enough for their lips to meet.

Rick didn’t complain at all about the strong smell or lingering taste. He just enjoyed the kiss.


End file.
